Bleached Legends
by Egghead
Summary: The pendulum swings back to the present and the saga continues to unfold right before our very eyes. But what if the pendulum swung back for one other? A Bleach AU. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters though I wish I did
1. Chapter 1: Return

Bleached Legend

The pendulum swings back to the present and the saga continues to unfold right before our very eyes. But what if the pendulum swung back for one other?

Chapter 1: Return

(Vaizard Hideout)

"......In the end, we really are indebted to Kisuke..... And to Aizen. So I guess we need to return the favor." Shinji said to his fellow Vizards then looks at another person sitting in the shadows by the corner of the warehouse which served as their home and adds with a small smile. "Ain't that right, rookie?"

The mysterious figure does not answer but his amber eyes glows briefly in response.

"I thought so." Shinji said with a smirk then looks over at the rest of his comrades.

Aikawa Love. The easy going, afro'd former 7th Division captain.

Otoribashi "Rose" Rojuro. One of their older and calmer members as well as the former 3rd division captain.

Muguruma Kensei. The most serious member of their group despite his relatively young age and former 9th Division captain.

Kuna Mashiro. Kensei's ditzy but unquestionably talented lieutenant.

Yadomaru Lisa. The 'curious' yet deadly former lieutenant of the 8th Division.

Ushoda Hachigen. The large, mild mannered former lieutenant of the kido divison.

And of course his oldest friend Sarugaki Hiyori. The surly ex lieutenant of the 12th Division.

They had decided together that they were going to act when the time is right. And that time is now.

"Let's go." Shinji said, picking up his zanpaktou and walks out with the rest of his comrades.

(Hueca Mundo)

Byakuya breaths hard as he dodges yet another attack from his opponent. He had just finished dealing with the Espada named Zommari Leroux and had brought his sister to Unohana and Isane for medical attention when another Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques attacked. And from what little Rukia had managed to tell him, this Espada seemed to have a grudge against Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo. The ryoka's name left a bad taste in Byakuya's mouth. He had been a fool to think that he could trust his sister's welfare to him but the boy had all but disappeared from the face of the earth after the fiasco when Grimmjow led an attack on the living realm with the Numeros.

Even when the Espadas Yammy and then Sexta Espada Luppi had attacked again and when the ryoka with the unusual healing abilities named Inoue Orihime was kidnapped, Kurosaki Ichigo was still nowhere to be found leaving the rest of his friends, Rukia and his lieutenant to mount a rescue operation on their own and prompting him and two other captains to come to their aid.

Now normally, Byakuya would've been more then able to battle with Grimmjow on equal terms. But the problem was he had just finished his battle with the other Espada and circumstances had forced him to cut the tendons on one of his arms and legs which were not treated yet, severely limiting his ability to fight effectively especially against somebody like the current Sexta Espada.

And to make things worst, a squad of Exequias (Arrancar executioner squad) had appeared and was currently facing off against Unohana and Isane who were still busy treating Rukia and were in no position to defend themselves.

He certainly couldn't call upon Zaraki Kenpachi as he heard that he had gone to chase after another Espada named Nnoitra Jiruga who had taken the ryoka girl as well as a child-like hollow named Nel.

Things were certainly not working in their favor right now and he couldn't help but blame a certain orange haired substitute shinigami for his predicament.

What Byakuya failed to notice in his musings was the gargantu opening just a few hundred meters away.

(Above the fake Karakura town)

Yamamoto Genryuusai was a calm and patient man. A patience born from millenia of service and experience as a shinigami. Of course, it was this steadiness which landed him the position of captain-general of the Gotei Thirteen.

However, this promotion meant that he was no longer allowed to risk his life alongside his subordinates on a regular basis even though it was a widely known fact that he was still easily the most powerful shinigami on active duty. It still burned him to know that he was possibly sending his subordinates to their death and there was nothing he could do about it except watch.

That is the situation Yamamoto found himself now. Some of the Arrancar were a bit more formidable then expected and it would seem that some of his subordinates were having difficulty dealing with them. But he could simply not leave his position watching Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen from inside the ring of fire he created to detain them. They were the most dangerous of the lot since they were ex shinigamis themselves and probably had the knowledge and experience to deal with their former comrades thus prompting him and a few others to stand by and watch them.

But of course, Yamamoto found a way around that problem. One does not get to his position without learning a few means to circumvent his restrictions. Since he could not readily lift a finger to assist his subordinates, he did the next best thing.

He arranges for reinforcements from a third party.

It was a gamble to rely on his backups but under the circumstances, he had no other alternative.

Yamamoto's aged but still sharp eyes then catches a glimpse of what he's been waiting for. An opening gargantua with six shadowy figures in it who jumps off in seperate directions.

"They're here." Yamamoto said gruffly prompting Komomura to look at the captain general curiously.

"Who's here Genryuusai Dono?" The massive, fox-headed captain asks.

"You'll see." Yamamoto answers cryptically, focusing his attention back to Aizen and company.

**................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Yumichika knew he was in trouble.

Even without releasing the power of his zanpaktou, the arrancar known as Charlotte Cuuhlhourn was beating the tar out of him and even broke his arm with a single attack.

But now, the arrancar had just released his zanpaktou and after he had fired a Cero which the shinigami had avoided, had headbutted him and trapped both himself and Yumichika inside a large, brier-shaped barrier called Rosa Blanka and was now holding him up by the throat.

"This is end ugly shinigami. Goodbye." Cuuhlhourn said as he prepared to break Yumichika's neck

"Damn it." Yumichika grates but knew he was too injured to avoid the blast so he closes his eyes and waits for his inevitable end.

A figure suddenly barges into the arrancar made barrier and snatches Yumichika up from the arrancar's grasp. Opening his eyes, Yumuchika looks up at the face of his rescuer and sees an effeminate looking man with long wavy hair and held a sheathed zanpaktou by his side.

"Who the hell are you?" Cuuhlhourne asks, pissed that someone managed to enter his territory and spoil his kill.

"The name's Otoribashi Rojuro. Former captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13." The man answers then adds. "But my friends call me Rose."

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Ikkaku clutched at the broken shaft of his zanpaktou in it's shikai form. He hasn't beaten this badly since that arrancar he fought in Karakura town named Edoard Leonis. And even then, he was in his released form.

But this big Arrancar whose name he learned was Po was in a different league altogether. And he hasn't even released his zanpaktou yet.

Of course, Ikkaku could call on his bankai to even up the odds. But with so many of his fellow shinigamis within the immediate vicinity, he couldn't do that without drawing unwanted attention to himself.

"You don't at your absolute best shinigami. Can you still afford to hold back?" The massive arrancar called Po asked. "Not that I mind or anything but I'd at least like to crush an opponent who's fighting desperately for his life."

"S-Shut up! What you see is what you get pal." Ikkaku said as he shakily stands up. "Besides, I've still got plenty of fight left in me."

"You are aware that you're asking for a slow and painful death if you insist on continuing to fight me in this manner, right?" Po asks.

"Screw you!!" Ikkaku spat, hefting his spear even though it was taking everything he had just to stand up. "I'll fight however the hell I want and no two bit arrancar is gonna tell me otherwise."

Po sighs in resignation and raises his massive fist. "Then prepare yourself shinigami. You will regret wasting my time on such a worthless slug such as you." Po swings his fist down, intent on hammering Ikkaku to a bloody pulp but all of a sudden, something stops his fist in mid-blow.

Much to Po's and Ikkaku's surprise, the man who interjected himself and stopped Po's attack with just one hand is a dark-skinned man with a spiked afro and wore a pair of squarish sunglasses. He also had a zanpaktou sheathed at his side.

"Whoah.... You're a pretty big guy up close and personal." The man said.

"And you would be....?" Po asks.

"Aikawa Love. Former 7th Division Captain." The man now identified as the Vizard Love answers.

...................................................................................................

Hinamori was in a bind.

While she was struggling to save Matsumoto who had been gravely injured by the massive chimera-like hollow which was a creation of their fraccion opponents, they were preparing for their final assault on the shinigamis.

Fighting the fraccions had been bad enough for her and Matsumoto, but when the 3 released their zanpaktou and ripped off part of their limbs to form the hollow they called Alon, Hinamori knew they had bitten off more then they could chew.

"Are you shinigamis really THIS weak?" The one called Apache said with a snort of derision. "All Alon did was say hello and now one of you is out of the fight already? Pathetic."

"You know? I feel ALMOST sorry for them for having to face Alon." The amazoness arrancar named Mila Rose stated with a vicious grin. "But then again, maybe not."

Sun Sun regards the two female shinigamis impassively and speaks. "We should kill them as quickly as possible so we can assist the others in their battles."

"I guess we could. I was getting sick of playing with them anyways." Apache said then looks up at Alon. "Sic 'em boy."

The monstrous Alon charges at the shinigamis with alarming speed but soon found itself flying back courtesy of a dropkick by a short, pigtailed girl wearing a red tracksuit as well as a what seemed like a zanpaktou strapped on her back.

"Are you two all right?" A voice asks. Hinamori looks behind her and see a large, rather chunky looking man wearing a suit and had a skull and crossbones design on his dome. He held a sheathed zanpaktou in front of him like a cane.

"Of course they're not all right Hachi. Look at the chunk of flesh that monster took out of blondie here." Another voice said. Hinamori turns towards the other voice and sees a woman whom she swore looked like Nanao except that she wore what seemed to be a school uniform and had her hair in a braid. And like the large man and the short blonde girl, she also had a zanpaktou which she had shouldered.

"Hachi. Start healing the bimbos and keep 'em outta our way for the meantime. Things are gonna get ugly here." The sort, blonde girl said, glaring at the arrancars.

"Who are you people?" Hinamori asks.

The blonde girl looks back and studies the shinigamis for a moment before turning her attention back at the fraccions and their monstrous pet answering. "I'm the ex 12th division lieutenant Sarugaki Hiyori. The girl in the sailorsuit is former 8th division lieutenant Yadomaru Lisa and the old fart is the ex Kido Corps lieutenant, Ushoda Hachigen. We're Vizards and we're here to save your butts."

...................................................................................................

"Sorry we're late old man." A voice cheerfully greets the Captain General.

"As impudent as ever Shinji Kun." Yamamoto said with a snort as Shinji appears besides him. "What kept you?"

"Sorry about that. We got a bit lost." Shinji said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Navigating through the garganta is always a bitch and I'm out of practice." He features grows serious as he looks at the ring of fire which held Aizen, Gin and Tousen. "I take it that Aizen and his cronies are all in there?"

"Yes." Yamamoto answered. "They're the biggest threat to us right not so I needed to isolate them so we can concentrate on the arrancars for the meantime."

"Yamamoto Taichou. Who is this person and can we trust him?" Soi Fong asks suspiciously. "I can sense that his reiatsu signature is similar to Kurosaki Ichigo. If that's the case, then he's...."

"....Both hollow AND shinigami. A vizard." Shinji said facing Soi Fong and Komomura. "I don't believe we've met. The name's Hirako Shinji, former captain of the 5th Division. Nice to meet you."

"Hirako Shinji? Weren't you and some others banished from Soul Society for that little fiasco in hollow experimentation a hundred years ago? Why are you here?" Komomura asks.

"Because I called them." Yamamoto answered. "And they weren't banished but reassigned to the human realm for their own safety. Central 46 wanted them dealt as hollows and I couldn't allow that in good conscience. So I asked Shihoun Youruichi to help smuggle the vizards, Urahara Kisuke and Tessai out of Soul Society to hide out in the real world."

"Wait a minute.... You mean Youruichi Sama leaving Soul Society was actually your idea?" Soi Fong asks incredilously.

Yamamoto nods at this. "Yes it was. My apologies for not informing you earlier but it was necessary to maintain secrecy so we may have a viable fighting force outside Soul Society to call upon when needed."

"I still think that was a bad idea old man." Shinji stated. "We all agreed that we could've stayed and help out finding the culprit. If we did then we wouldn't have this problem now would we? Besides how do you know we wouldn't bail on you?"

"You're here now aren't you?" Yamamoto said. "Besides, you wouldn't pass up a chance pay back the man responsible for your situation would you?" Yamamoto stated, pointedly looking at the ring of fire in front of them.

"I guess that's true." Shinji admitted grudgingly. "Anyways, change of subject old man. About that little project of ours...."

"Ahh.... So he is ready?" Yamamoto asks.

"More then ready and on his way to Hueca Mundo with Kensei and Mashiro as we speak." Shinji confirms with a wide grin.

"Who's on his way to Hueca Mundo?" Komomura asks curiously prompting Shinji to answer him with a dark chuckle.

"Hueca Mundo's about to recieve a rude little wake up call. And that's coz Kurosaki Ichigo is on his way to raise some hell."

(Hueca Mundo)

Grimmjow was furious.

He was beating the crap out of some shinigami to work out his frustrations at not being able to fight the Kurosaki Ichigo guy who gave him the scar on his chest which to him was sort of black mark on his reputation. He sees the female who was with the orange haired shinigami when he attacked with the numeros whom he had wounded severly and decides to take it out on her first.

He charges past the shinigami captain he was fighting and makes a beeline towards the female. But his path was suddenly blocked by 3 strangers. One is a white haired man wearing a sleeveless shirt, cargo pants and combat boots. The female of the group is a ditzy looking greenhaired bimbo wearing a wierd white jumpsuit and kneehigh boots.

But it was the guy in the middle who caught Grimmjow's attention. His face was shrouded by the hood of the black sweater with red linings on the arms as well as the dark sunglasses he wore. He also had on a pair of black sweatpants with red stripes running down both legs and dark colored sneakers.

The first two intruders held zanpaktous in their hands leading the Espada to believe that they must be reinforcements from Soul Society. But the badass in leather didn't seem to be armed even though Grimmjow knew that his weapon was probably just within reach.

"Alright, who the hell are you 3 and why are you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?" Grimmjow growls out. "Are you friends with these shinigamis?"

The guy in the middle answered. "We're Vizards and allies with the shinigamis for the moment. The guy to my right is former 9th division captain Muguruma Kensei and the greenhaired chick to my left is his lieutenant Kuna Mashiro."

"As for me, I'm surprised you don't recognize me yet Grimmjow." The guy stated.

Grimmjow was instantly alert. The prick knew his name and all he had on the guy was a feeling in his gut. "Who are you?" He growls out.

"Still don't recognize me eh? Lemme give you a little hint." The guy reaches into his jacket and pulls out what seemed like the hilt of a zanpaktou and in front of his eyes, it transforms into a familiar looking giant kitchen knife.

"That sword...." Grimmjow began. "Don't tell me you're...."

"Getsuga Tenshou."

The attack was whispered but Grimmjow had to jump away to avoid the large, crescent shaped bolt of compressed, black reiatsu.

"Good work avoiding my attack. You're as fast as ever." The man said lowering the hood of his sweater and reveals a familiar mop of orange hair that seemed a little longer. He then removes the sunglasses and lets everyone see his now amber eyes against black irises (basically his eyes when he puts on his mask).

Despite the changes, there was no mistaking who the person was.

Kurosaki Ichigo was back in the fight.

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoy my brand new story. As usual, R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2: Full Circle

**Chapter 2: Full Circle**

Rukia slowly opens her eyes and groans in pain. The last thing she remembered was using her zanpaktou's special ability to kill the Espada named Aaroniero Arruruerie before she lost consciousness.

He deserved it too for playing on her emotions like that and impersonating her long deceased friend Shiba Kaien.

"Oh thank kami you're awake Rukia san." A soft voice said. Rukia looks up and sees the Fourth Division lieutenant looking down at her with a relieved expression.

"Isane Fukutaichou? What happened to me?" Rukia asks then looks around. "And where am I right now?"

"You're just outside Las Noches." Another voice stated. Rukia sees the Fourth Division captain hunched over another figure which looked like Sado. "Kuchiki Taichou saved you and brought you out here to us for treatment." Of course, Unohana didn't mention that an Espada took control of her body and she attacked Hanataro and her own brother.

"Niisan is here? Where is he?" Rukia asks in concern.

"Relax shrimp. Byakuya's fine." Another voice assures her. For the first time, Rukia notices the situation in front of her. The Espada known as Grimmjow was in mid-air scowling down. Just behind him was her brother who looked wounded.

Standing in front of her were three individials. One was a man with shortly cropped grey hair and another one was a green haired girl wearing a white jumpsuit.

The voice came from the one in the middle who looked familiar but she couldn't recognize him from the dark clothes he wore at first.

But upon further inspection, the mop of orange hair as well as the large, cleaver-like zanpaktou he held in his hand gave away his identity.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia said in almost a whisper. Ichigo turns around and gives her a gentle smile and said. "Yo."

Ignoring Isane's protests, Rukia starts to get up. But quick as a flash, Ichigo knelt in front of her and gently pushed her back down. "Relax Rukia, I've got this covered, ok? Stay put while I finish this."

Ichigo was surprised when Rukia suddenly punched him in the face hard before throwing her arms around him and started crying. "You fool. You're late! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Well...." Ichigo started.

**(Flashback)**

_"So you finally decided to join us, eh Ichigo?" Shinji said with a smile._

_Ichigo had been thinking about what he had to do for days now since the attack led by Grimmjow and could only come up with one conclusion._

_He needed serious help._

_He wasn't too proud to admit it but he knew that if he persisted in trying to solve his hollow problem on his own, it will only get him killed one of these days._

_But the question was, who is qualified enough to help him with his problem._

_Urahara MIGHT be able to help him out but he was the reason why he had this problem in the first place._

_And if he went to Soul Society with this problem, he'd most likely get himself killed._

_This left him with his last and posssibly best option. Accept the invitation of the Vizards._

_They had the experience and skills in dealing with his unique situation. And even though he didn't fully trust them yet, he had no other alternative. He'd be more of a danger to everyone around him if he didn't get his instincts under control._

_Finding them had been simple enough. Shinji had left with him a slip of paper detailing where to find them and leads Ichigo to an old abandoned warehouse._

_"Is this the kid Shinji?" A blonde haired, pigtailed girl wearing a red tracksuit asks gruffly. "I'm not impressed. The baldy ain't worth our time so we should just ditch him."_

_Ichigo snaps his head and glares at the girl who regards him coldly._

_"C'mon Hiyori. The kid went through all this trouble just to find us." A man with a spiked afro and wearing glasses said. "We should at least listen to what he has to say."_

_Ichigo takes a deep, calming breath and continues. "Look guys, if it were up to me, I didn't want to have anything to do with you and I'd gladly leave you alone." Ichigo said then clenches his fist tightly. "But the fact is that I need help bad and you guys are the only ones who can help me with my problem."_

_"Suppose we help you with your problem, what's in it for us?" A young man with short grey hair asks._

_Ichigo pauses momentarily as if he was double guessing himself before nodding firmly. "You wanted my help right? You've got it. If I have to quit being a shinigami, I'll do it."_

_There was a moment of silence before the big, pink haired man spoke up. "That's quite a serious step for you. Would you really risk expulsion and possible execution just to get us to help you with your problem?"_

_"I've never really been totally accepted by Soul Society." Ichigo answered. "If they won't understand my reason for doing this then they can all go to hell for all I care."_

_"Is that so?" The blonde named Hiyori said with a smirk. "Let's test your resolve, shall we?" She said, jumping down from her perch before looking at the biggest Vizard in the room. "Hachi, set up a triple layered barrier around us."_

_"Of course." The massive man said and with a few hand gestures, both Ichigo and Hiyori were inside a barrier._

_"W-Wait a minute!!" Ichigo protested. "You mean we're gonna fight? I can't do that! I might accidentally kill you!"_

_Hiyori narrows her eyes at the subsitute shinigami then walks past him and said "Don't underestimate me baldy coz I'm tougher then I look. I'm doing this just to make sure you're what Shinji say you are so you better take this seriously. Otherwise...." Hiyori looks over her shoulder as a mask starts to materialize on top of her head. "You'll die for real!"_

_Without so much as a warning, Hiyori pulls down the mask over her face and charges at Ichigo who hastily uses his deputy shinigami badge to come out of his body and draws his zanpaktou just in time to block her sword.. The force behind the attack was so powerful that it was chipped his zanpaktou._

_"Good reflexes for a baldheaded idiot." Hiyori said then starts to relentlessly attack Ichigo who was hardpressed defending against it._

_"Hahahahaha!!! What's the matter baldy? Why don't you fight back?" Hiyori said with a laugh. "If you keep up this shitty effort, I WILL kill you for wasting my time on a scrub like you."_

_"I.... I don't want to hurt you." Ichigo gritted out. This soon in a fight and he could already feel himself losing control._

_"Hurt me?!?" Hiyori repeated incredilously as she sends Ichigo flying back with a powerful kick. "You should be more worried about ME hurting YOU, you stupid fuck!! Look baldy, lemme give you a piece of advice. You wanna have a chance me? Use your bankai."_

_"What?!? No way in hell!!" Ichigo growls out. "You'll die for sure if I do that."_

_Hiyori pulls up her mask and glares at Ichigo. "But if you don't, I'll kill YOU. That's why I hate shinigamis like you. You tend to overestimate yourselves. But in reality, it's thinking like yours...." Hiyori pulls down her mask again and holds out a palm where blood-red energy starts to gather. "....That gets pricks like you killed in the battlefield."_

_"Holy.... Hiyori! What's with the Cero? You're going too far now!!" The afro'd man shouts out then turns to Ichigo. "Get away kid!! She's gonna kill you!!"_

_The afro'd man's cry of warning came too late however and Hiyori fires her Cero at Ichigo who had no time to react. The attack connects and the place where Ichigo stood was engulfed in smoke and flames._

_"Hmmppp.... I guess he isn't all that hot." Hiyori scoffed then turns to walk away. But a burst of dark energy stops her in her tracks. She turns around just in time to see a figure burst out of the smoke, grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall._

_It was Ichigo._

_But the orange haired subsitute shinigami's face was now partially covered by a mask and his lips had a savage, animalistic smile which promised much pain and agony. Hiyori could feel herself start to black out as the hand holding her by the throat starts to squeeze._

_The pressure stops and Hiyori drops to the floor coughing. She looks up and sees the rest of her friends pinning down Ichigo with their swords at his throat._

_"All right. That's quite enough." Shinji said as he used his sword to break off Ichigo's mask then looks at Hiyori. "I take it that's enough proof for you?"_

_Hiyori does not answer and simply glares at Ichigo._

**(End Flashback)**

The month long training with the Vizards had been hard for Ichigo but not unpleasant. He became fast friends with all of them and got to know where they came from and why they were here in the first place.

He had to admit that he sort of sympathized with their plight since he himself had also been persecuted for similar reasons when he invaded Soul Society. And the more he thought about it, he realized that he and the Vizards were not very different.

Even when everything had already been cleared up, the animosity was still there and would always be there as long as he served as a shinigami which made his decision to quit as a shinigami and join the Vizards much easier. At least Shinji and the others were more accepting and understanding of what he was.

Of course, when his friends amongst the shinigamis had first heard about his decision, they protested with Rukia being especially harsh on him.

But after explaining his side to them, they were a little more accepting of his decision but were not especially happy about it.

It was also during his time with the Vizards that the arrancars decided to return and attack. He had to force himself NOT to run off and help his friends even though they reassured him of their capability in protecting his home in his absence because he knew that his training was not yet complete.

But what ticked him off the most was when Renji, Rukia, Sado and Ishida decided to mount their own rescue of Orihime who was taken to Hueco Mundo without even telling him.

Fortunately, it was around this time when Shinji revealed that he had been working for the Captain General all along and had informed him that they would be reinforcing the shinigamis in the coming Winter War.

Of course, he was the first to volunteer for the mission to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime.

In retrospect, he believed that his decision to join the Vizards was the correct one because had he rushed off half assed to Hueco Mundo, he and his friends would've been a dead many times over.

"I had some issues to resolve so that's why I took so long to get here. I'll tell you all about it when we're done here, ok?" Ichigo said before looking up at Grimmjow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think someone wants a word with me."

As he gets back up to his feet, Rukia grabs his wrist and pulls him down for a steamy kiss. Ichigo's eyes widens momentarily before he feels himself returning the kiss. Byakuya raises an eyebrow at this while Unohana and Isane simply smiles at the display.

Rukia pulls away from the kiss with a blush on her face. "Be careful up there idiot....." She whispered then adds with a smile. "....And also, kick his ass for me."

"Consider it done." Ichigo said with a smile of his own. Ichigo briefly wonders why he never saw this coming when all the signs were there. Rukia had always been there to support him no matter how idiotic his decisions may be and she was always there to cover for him from his own family and fuss over him when he came back to his house for brief periods during his training with the Vizards.

She loved him as much as he loved her. That was the simple fact and Ichigo promised himself that he will not betray her love or her trust. This time, there will be no mistakes.

With a final peck on her lips which made Rukia blush even more, Ichigo adds."....After which, we'll pick up where we left off you hear?"

Ichigo gets back up and steps up besides Kensei and Mashiro looking up at Grimmjow.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to let me have that Espada guy can I? He looks pretty strong and I'd like to get a crack at him." Kensei said.

"Sorry Kensei but his beef is with ME." Ichigo said with a smile. "Besides, I still owe him for that beating he gave me the last time. But you and Mashiro can have his friends though." Ichigo gestures towards the Exquieas.

"Eh? No fair! They don't really look all that strong like that guy." Mashiro complains before she was bonked on the head by Kensei.

"Forget it Mashiro. Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." Kensei said as he starts to drag a struggling Mashiro with him towards the Exquias. "Besides, there's more then enough of them here for you to get your exercise."

Ichigo watches Kensei and Mashiro move towards the Exquias before he floats up to meet Grimmjow.

"You've got some nerve showing your face in front of me again shinigami." Grimmjow said. "Didn't I tell you that the next time I see you, you're dead meat?"

Instead of answering, Ichigo simply disappears from view and the next thing he knew, Grimmjow was hardpressed defending himself against Ichigo's relentless assault. So furious was Ichigo's attack that Grimmjow could see that it was chipping away at his own sword.

The Espada was finally sent flying back courtesy of a powerful and vicious backhand. But Grimmjow quickly recovers, spits out some of the blood from his cut lips and glares at Ichigo who was slowly walking towards him. "_How the fuck did he get so strong in such a short amount of time?"_ He thought furiously.

"C'mon Grimmjow. I know you aren't done by a long shot." Ichigo growls. "You wanted a good fight so now you've got one. Don't tell me this is all you've got. Hell, release your zanpaktou if you have to."

Grimmjow looks at Ichigo incredulously before throwing his head back and laughing out loud. "Hahahahahahaha!!!! Who do you think you are you little shit? And what makes you think I'm gonna need to release my zanpaktou to handle a chump like y....."

But before Grimmjow could finish his sentence, Ichigo disappears and reappears right behind Grimmjow. A moment later, blood spurts from a cut on Grimmjow's torso which ran from right ribcage to the left part of his chest, forming an X shape with the scar from the wound that Ichigo inflicted on him from their first fight.

Grimmjow scowls darkly at the new wound on his chest then looks at Ichigo. "What the hell do you think you're doing asshole? I know you could've finished me with that last attack, so why didn't you?"

Ichigo looks back at Grimmjow as he shoulders his weapon. "I'm giving you the same chance you gave me the last time we met teme. I'm stronger then I was before and as you are right now, I can tell you that you don't stand a chance against me so you damned well better release your zanpaktou now before I change my mind."

Grimmjow glares at Ichigo with all the hatred he could muster. "You've made a stupid mistake jackass. Fine! Since you want to see my release so bad, I'll show it to you. But you're gonna regret asking for it asshole." Grimmjow said, holding his sword in a drawing position and rakes his fingernails across the blade. "Grind! Pantera!"

Grimmjow's reiatsu rose drastically and virtually explode around him, causing Ichigo to cover his eyes. The energy surge subsides and Ichigo looks at Grimmjow's feral-looking released state which resembles a white bipedal cat with long blue hair, a tail, sharp claws and teeth, skintight, segmented armor and had blades protruding from his forearm and calves.

Grimmjow flexes his claws, looks around and roars with such force that Ichigo felt it to his core. He suspected that the roar would've probably knocked lesser beings out from it's sheer power.

"Are you ready?" Grimmjow asks with a savage grin before suddenly disappearing from view.

Ichigo then finds himself assaulted by what seemed like several entities simultaneously before being sent flying back towards a sand dune with a brutal kick. Grimmjow then follows up by firing a large Cero from his mouth at Ichigo which the subsitute shinigami manages to avoid. He then appears in front of the Espada with his clothes all ripped up and had a number of cuts and wounds all over his body.

Yet despite the numerous injuries he sported, Ichigo still looked relatively calm as he studied himself.

"Whats the matter you little shit? Stop holding back on me. Don't tell me you're planning to beat me without using your bankai?" Grimmjow growls out. "You couldn't beat me back then even when you released it so what makes you think you've got a shot in hell now without it?"

Ichigo looks up at Grimmjow and sighs in resignation. "I guess you're right. I was trying to test my limits and while I did get stronger, it's still not enough if I don't release my bankai." Ichigo said and looks up at Grimmjow with an add glint in his golden eyes. "In any case, thanks for showing me your release. In return, let me show you my new release."

Ichigo raises Zangetsu and points it at Grimmjow. After a moment, he releases the hand which was bracing his sword arm and uses it to cover his face.

"Get ready teme. I'm taking you for the ride of your life." Ichigo said, dark energy starting to swirl around him as a mask starts to form in his face, much to Grimmjow's surprise. Ichigo spoke again, his voice taking on an eerie and sinister quality. "Let's take this up a notch! Bankai!!"

Author's Notes: Hmmm…. I'm not sure how my new chappie turned out. Maybe you guys can help me by reading and reviewing 


	3. Chapter 3: Strength Revealed

**Chapter 3: Strength Revealed**

The desert of Hueco Mundo erupts as two bloodthirsty souls pitted their blades against each other.

Further away, an orange haired girl wearing a white dress was caring for a green haired child dressed in rags and was clearly identifiable as a hollow from the cartoonish cracked skull on her head. Above them standing on some rubble was a small, pink haired child wearing the robes of a shinigami and a badge which identified her as the Eleventh Division's lieutenant who watched the battle intently.

All Inoue Orihime was able to do was look on helplessly as well.

She wasn't able to do anything when the Arrancars Ulquiorra and Yammy came to the real world and she along with her friend Sado had to face them to buy time for Kurosaki and had been severly injured. She was equally helpless when Ulquiorra came again to 'kidnap' her, threatening to kill her shinigami escorts and all her loved ones if she didn't go with him.

Under the circumstances, she didn't have a choice. It was either her or a lot of other people.

In Hueco Mundo, she was told of the reason why she was taken and it was then she decided that she would do her part to help while in captivity even if it the price was her own life. She just has to wait for the right opportunity.

But most recently, she was told that a number of her friends Rukia, Renji, Sado and Uryu had invaded Hueco Mundo just to rescue her. Furthermore, she also heard that they were assisted by a rogue group of hollows as well as a former Espada who had fallen from grace.

Then the Sexta Espada Grimmjow had inexplicably taken her with him and encountered an injured Kuchiki Byakuya carrying a grieviously wounded Rukia whom he started to fight with. But before anyone could stop them, Nnoitara and his fraccion Tesla appeared and took her and the small child hollow named Nel away.

In her desire to protect the nice 'big bobby' lady, Nel temporarily regained her true form of the adult female arrancar and ex Espada named Nel Tu. She had thrashed Nnoitara around for a while before she suddenly reverted back to her child form in mid battle and was knocked out. However, they were saved by Zaraki Kenpachi who had handily defeated and killed Tesla and was now in a battle with the revealed Quince Espada Nnoitra Jiruga.

All the while, the condition of her friends worried her. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that Ichigo wasn't with them. The last time she saw him was during the twenty four hour time period Ulquiorra gave her to say goodbye to her friends. She saw him hard at training with the Vizards and shivered at the cold look he had in his eyes then.

She wondered if the training had affected her friend's personality as well. Even when the arrancars attacked again, she heard that Ichigo was nowhere to be seen while Hitsugaya and the others fought against them.

But as she pondered this, a sudden surge of spiritual pressure catches her attention and makes her eyes go wide. Above her, Yachiru felt it too but her reaction was to jump up and down in delight. It seemed dark and oppressive yet felt all too familiar to Orihime.

"Kurosaki Kun...."

**...................................................................................................**

"Hahahahahaha!!!! Are we having fun yet Espada?" Zaraki cackles madly as he was, yet again, able to cut through his opponent's Hierro (Iron Skin) which, according to him, was the toughest amongst the Espadas. "Toughest Hierro my ass. You bleed just like everybody else. You're just not used to being cut open yourself."

"You stinkin' shinigami...." Nnoitra rasps as he swings his scythe at Zaraki who blocks it with his sword. "Nobody fucks with me and lives to tell about it. I'll destroy you and leave no evidence of your existence."

"Tough talk for a deadman." Zaraki stated with a scoff. But their exchange was interrupted by a surge of spiritual pressure which made them pause in mid-battle.

"W-Who the hell is that? WHAT the hell is that?" Nnoitra asks. He didn't recognize the reiatsu signature but he could tell that it was very strong. He then glares at Zaraki who had a wide knowing smile in his face. "Is this more of your tricks, shinigami?"

"Are you retarded? You think THAT kind of reiatsu is just a trick?" Zaraki said incredilously. "You must be weaker then I thought if you think that nothing can generate that much power. For your info, that was my cue to finish this fight quickly. You're not even giving me a challenge and I'm starting to get bored already. I wanna fight Ichigo as soon as possible because he's the only one who is truly worthy enough for my blade."

Nnoitra couldn't believe his ears. The fucking shinigami was underestimating him.. The very thought that the asshole thought he was actually better then him enraged Nnoitara more the anything else.

"I don't care who the fuck this Ichigo is. Who the fuck do you think you're talking to shinigami?!?" Nnoitra growls, gripping his scythe a little tighter. "I'm an Espada and the very best there is!! I'll kill you for even thinking that you're even in the same league as me!!!" And with that, Nnoitra charges at a grinning Zaraki.

**...................................................................................................**

"D-Did you feel that Ishida?" Renji asks his Quincy companion as he painfully props himself up with his elbow. Both the Sixth Division lieutenant and the last Quincy had just been saved by, of all people, the Twelfth Division captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri from the Octava Espada Szayel Aporro Grantz who had been handily beating them.

Renji had joined Rukia, Ishida and Sado in their quest to rescue Orihime and had entered Hueco Mundo on their own. They were then joined by the child hollow Nel and her friends. They then split up inside Las Noches where they had met up with their respective opponents. He himself had met and defeated the Privaron Espada named Dordonii Alessandro Del Soccachio before encountering Szayel.

At first, Renji thought his power was enough against Szayel. But the Espada had proven to be too smart, resourceful and had already prepared for him. And even when Ishida joined the fight, the Espada had simply released his sword and unveiled his unusual ability which he used to disable them before Kurotsuchi came.

But a few minutes into the fight between the two beings, a powerful surge of reiatsu makes everyone stop.

"Ughh.... Yeah." Ishida said, cursing as he tried to move. His fight against the Privaron Espada named Cirruci Thunderwitch had drained him before he came to help Renji against Szayel. He had to admit that while the Espada's ability was a little unusual, it was quite effective because it knocked both him and Renji out of the fight. But his spiritual awareness was still intact and there was no mistaking that reiatsu surge they felt.

"Kurosaki." He mutters to himself. From what he heard from Urahara, the orange haired was nowhere to be seen since the time when the Espada Grimmjow and his fraccion invaded Karakura and claimed he had no idea of his whereabouts.

But of course, Ishida didn't believe that for a second.

As far as he could tell, Kurosaki's reiatsu signature felt similar to the time he fought Kuchiki Byakuya only a lot more stable. And he had a suspicion that Urahara had been responsible for it in some way.

Exactly how strong did Kurosaki become?

**...................................................................................................**

"Well now.... How interesting." Kurotsuchi comments with a sick smile. "It would seem that the deputy shinnigami had evolved even further. I must invite him over for further studies."

"How curious. A shinigami with the powers of a hollow. Perhaps I should capture him for my experiments after I'm done with you." Szayel said causing the Twelfth Division captain to look at him.

"After you're done with me? You talk as if you will be the one left standing after this battle." Kurotsuchi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it not true? I obviously have the advantage here so why delay the inevitable?" Szayel said.

"Hmpp.... I had thought that you, as a fellow scientist, would have more sense." Kurotsuchi said in derision as he draws his zanpaktou. "But it would seem that I'm mistaken and you're as stupid and ignorant as the rest. I will show you how wrong you are and give you a demonstration of our difference in strength. And I will do it all with one word."

Kurotsuchi then raises his zanpaktou and gives Syazael an insane smile as he spoke one word. "Bankai."

**...................................................................................................**

"Wow.... Berry tan is really getting into his fight." Mashiro comments, looking up at where Ichigo was figting as she removes her mask. At her feet lay the skull masked Exquias soldiers. The Exquias leader had sent his subordinates to attack so Kensei had Mashiro meet them in battle.

Despite her ditzy looks, Kensei knew that Mashiro was extremely efficient and ruthless in a fight. And as he expected, the green haired female Vizard had donned her mask from the beginning and had quickly finished the battle against her opponents in record time.

"Yeah. But let's not worry about him and concentrate more on what WE have to do, shall we?" Kensei said, looking at the Exquias leader.

"Identify yourselves intruders." The Exquias leader stated, sounding eerily calm for someone who just saw his subordinates beaten down.

"I'm the ex captain of the 9th Division Mugurumu Kensei and the ditz with me is my former lieutenant, Kuno Mashiro." Kensei said, eyeing the Exquias leader warily. He just saw Mashiro defeat his men and still remain unfazed.

That would only mean two things. One was he was THAT confident of his own abilities and two was that he was out of his mind.

Kensei was willing to bet that it was both.

"My name is Rudabon and I am the leader of the Exquias." The arrancar said, drawing his zanpaktou. "And seeing as you ARE a captain class shinigami, I suppose I can't afford to hold back against you."

"It's really up to you but you WILL be making a big mistake if you did." Kensei said, drawing his own zanpaktou.

"Indeed." The Exquias leader said as he holds out his zanpaktou. "Then let's begin shall we? Grow, Arbol." Roots bursts out of the sands and covers the Exquias leader. The roots then start to meld with the arrancar and after a few moments, Rudabon's released form is revealed. The right side of Rudobōn's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of Rudobōn's sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grow out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates hanging off of each one. In his hand, Rudabon held what seems to be a long, sharp wooden stake.

"Behold the nearly god-like power of creation which Aizen Sama granted me." Rudabon declared. "Despite the fact that it is not enough to make me an Espada, it is still more then sufficient to defeat you." The skulls from his branches fall off and to Kensei's surprise, starts to transform into the skull masked Exquias soldiers.

"God-like power power of creation huh?" Kensei comments. "So those subordinates of yours were nothing more then mindless puppets you created. What's the matter? Nobody thought you're good enough to lead a squad of your own that you actually have to make your own subordinates?"

If Rudabon was offended by Kensei's taunts, he didn't show it.

Mashiro makes a move to manifest her mask again but a hand from Kensei stops her. "You've had your fun Mashiro." Kensei said without looking at Mashiro and holds up his zanpaktou. "This bonehead's all mine. Blow them away, Tsuchikaze!!"

**...................................................................................................**

The smoke caused by Ichigo's explosive release clears away and reveals the orange haired Vizard's bankai form which did not change except for one glaring difference.

And that was the Hollow's mask which covered his entire face.

"What's this? There's no difference at all except for that damned excuse for a Hollow's mask." Grimmjow taunted.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice spoke from behind. Grimmjow watches in amazement as the Ichigo infront of him starts to fade away. He snaps his head back and sees Ichigo already behind with his zanpaktou dripping with blood. A few moments later, a shallow cut opens up across Grimmjow's chest.

_"Impossible! I didn't see him move a muscle yet he got behind me and even managed to cut through my released form's armor!"_ Grimmjow thought furiously.

"That's twice I could've killed you Grimmjow. You won't get a third chance." Ichigo stated coldly then settled into a fighting stance, holding his zanpaktou with both hands. "Now stop your yapping and start showing me what you've really got."

"You fuckin' bastard!!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!!" Grimmjow roared in anger, firing his elbow spike at Ichigo. The vizard bats the spike away with his sword but found himself pushed back by a flurry of swipes from the Espada. Soon, the sound of clashing steel and grunts of pain can be heard as the two powerful individuals engage in a high-speed aerial battle too fast for the normal eye to see.

But it soon becomes apparent that Ichigo had the clear edge in terms of skill, power and speed. While Grimmjow was panting hard and sporting various cuts and bruises all over his body, Ichigo stood in front of him with nary a scratch on his body and still fresh as a daisy.

"Is that all the power an Espada can manage?" Ichigo asks in an almost bored tone, his features hidden by the mask. "Frankly, I'm not impressed and I'm disappointed in myself for not being able to kick your ass back then."

"Shut the hell up Shinigami!!! You had to go borrow the powers of a hollow to even have a shot against me!!" Grimmjow growls.

"That's where you're wrong Grimmjow. I don't have to 'borrow' the powers of a hollow because that's what I really am." Ichigo said. "And FYI, I'm not fighting you as Kurosaki Ichigo.... Shinigami. I'm fighting you as Kurosaki Ichigo.... VIZARD!!!!"

Ichigo then charges at Grimmjow who narrowly avoids his attack then jumps back, cuts himself on the arm with one of him arm blde and charges up his strongest Cero.

"Gran Rey Cero!!!!" Ichigo watches as the gigantic blast of blood red energy bears down on him. There was only one response for such a devastating attack and that was.

"Getsuga Tenshou!!!!" The large, crescent shaped bolt of black energy explosively cancels out the equally massive Gran Rey Cero of Grimmjow. All of a sudden, the Espada bursts out of the smoke caused by the explosive cancellation of energies and with claws at the ready. But Ichigo could already see that it was no ordinary attack for the each of the claws had a long, large extensions of solidified energy.

"You're mine you little shit!!! Desgarron!!!" Grimmjow yells triumphantly, swing both arms at Ichigo who blocks it with his sword. The sheers force of the attack pushes Ichigo back several dozen feet away before he was able to recompose himself and stop the attack though he was straining a little just holding it at bay.

_"Oi King. Looks like you're having a little bit of trouble there. Need some help?"_ A dark voice in Ichigo's head inquires in amusement.

_"Hell no!! I don't need your damned help to deal with this scumbag!! He hurt Rukia so now I'm gonna hurt him back!!"_ Ichigo thought back furiously.

The Vizard's training had not only allowed him to access and utilize his Hollow powers more safely, it also allowed Ichigo to freely converse with his other self.

At first, the two had been at odds with each other and often hurled barbs and insults at one another. But as time went on, the two learned to coexist and even developed a grudging respect for one another to the extent that Ichigo had formed a pact with his other self whose name, he learned was Ogichi.

_"You idiot. I was just getting to that."_ Ogichi chided. _"It's well and good that you wanna beat this guy up bad. But he's not the type of guy who'll give up after just a simple defeat in our hands."_

_"What are you saying?"_ Ichigo thought back.

_"What I'm saying King is that not only should we beat this guy up bad, we should also break his spirit while we're at it. I know you're probably not gonna kill him because of your damned morals but at least we should beat him in such a way that he won't come after us again. Let him know what kind of power he's fucking with and make him realize how outclassed he really is. Fear is the only effective weapon against guys like this. You and I both kow this."_

Ichigo was silent for a moment before making his decision and answering_. "You're right to think that I don't want him killed. But that's because Grimmjow reminds me so much of me that it ain't even funny. He's not really that bad. He's just a misunderstood guy who likes to fight. But at the same time, I don't want him coming after us after this either. What do you have in mind?"_

Ogichi grins madly at this_. "Well rather then tell you, why don't you let ME handle things while you sit back and watch the show?"_

Ichigo was a little skeptical but relented giving Ogichi a warning_. "Fine then. I hope you know what you're doing. But just remember that I can take control anytime I want to if you go too far."_

_"Hehehehe!! Don't you worry King. I'll mess him up bad for you. Who know? You might get to enjoy it too."_ Ogichi said with a mad cackle. Ichigo's eyes glows for a brief moment which indicated that Ogichi had just gained temporary control of Ichigo's body.

"Interesting technique. I take it this is your strongest attack?" Ogichi asks.

Grimmjow took note of Ogichi/Ichigo's somewhat labored breathing and grins. "You got it. Using this technique, I can create a kilometer long extension of my claws. Good work blocking my Desgarron too but from the looks of things, it's just about all you can do against it. I told you that you're gonna regret making me release my zanpaktou. So any last words before I finish you punk?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I do." Ogichi/Ichigo said. And in front of Grimmjow's surprised eyes, the hollow mask Ichigo wore did something impossible.

It smiled.

"PSYCHE!!!!" Ogichi yells as his reiatsu suddenly skyrockets. And with a large swing of Tensa Zangetsu, he shatters Grimmjow's Desgarron into a million pieces_._

The combination of the skyrocketing of Ogichi's reiatsu and the destruction of Desgarron shocked Grimmjow to no end. He always believed that he was one of the strongest and yet here was someone who endured his strongest attack and even destroyed it with one swing.

So shocked was Grimmjow that he was not able to react as Ogichi/Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him with controlled madness gleaming in his eyes and delivered a crippling series of attacks to the Espada.

Grimmjow reverts back to his original form as he landed hard on the ground with Pantera clattering besides him. Coughing out blood, he looks up at Ichigo who removes the mask from his face and stands over him.

"That's the difference between us Grimmjow. I was just being nice to you when I fought you at the start but that doesn't mean I won't use my real power if I have to. If you come after me again, I'll utterly destroy you and you know damned well I can."

But Grimmjow could no longer hear him. He had already fallen unconscious.

Author's Notes: Alright folks. Another chapter of Bleach Legends finished. As always, R&R please


	4. Chapter 4: Pride Of The Chosen

**Chapter 4: Pride Of The Chosen**

(Above fake Karakura Town)

"So you've brought everyone here with you?" Yamamoto asks Shinji as he observed the burning inferno which had trapped Aizen, Gin and Tousen.

"Everyone except Kensei and Mashiro." Shinji said. "Those two are with Ichigo now in Hueco Mundo backing up Rukia and the others."

"So where are the rest of them now?" Yamamoto asks.

"I sent Rose and Love to help out the ones protecting the 1st and the 4th pillar since they seem to need it most. Hiyori and the others are going to give the lady shinigamis a hand against that frankenstein of a hollow and it's masters." Shinji said. "And since I'm pretty much by my lonesome now, I thought I'd keep you company in keeping an eye on Aizen and his boys."

"Not that it's really necessary but your assistance IS appreciated." Yamamoto said.

"Can your comrades really help us fight this threat?" Komomura said doubtfully. "I mean we don't really know what you or your comrades are really capable of."

Shinji turns to Komomura and puts a finger to his chin with a thoughtful look. "You know something? You're right when you said that you don't knnow what me and my comrades are really capable of."

Shinji's deadpan expression then brightens with a wide smile as he jerks a thumb towards where Aizen was detained. "But then again, neither do they."

**...................................................................................................**

Inside the prison of raging inferno, Aizen suddenly and inexplicably felt a little apprehensive.. He didn't know where it came from but he didn't like it one bit. It made him feel just a little fearful for his life and doubtful of his well crafted plans.

"Is there something wrong Taichou? Something bothering you?" Gin's cheerful voice cuts in.

"Maybe. But I seriously doubt that it will have any bearings on the events here today." Aizen replies.

"I don't really think that there's anything we should be worried about." Tousen stated. "The Espada will do whatever it is that needs to be done and it will be the end of that."

"Yes, I'm certain that you're right Tousen." Aizen said before adding mentally. _"And yet, why do I have this irrational feeling that something is amiss?"_

**...................................................................................................**

(Author's Notes: Ok guys. In this next series of conversation, we'll be switching between Yumichika's and Ikkaku's POV because they're both getting more or less the same lecture from the Vizards)

(With Rose and Yumichika)

"You're a former captain? I've never heard of you." Yumichika said.

"Of course you haven't heard of me. You're not supposed to." Rose said, his eyes still on the Arrancar in front of them. "But enough about me. Why are YOU still holding back and at a critical time like this?"

(With Love and Ikkaku)

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ikkaku said, feigning ignorance. He still didn't want anybody to know that he had achieved bankai and he'll be damned before he was goaded into using it by this stranger. "I've been giving it everything I've got here. Besides, I've still got plenty of fight left in me."

"Bullshit." The one called Love replied flatly. "I can see the fear in your eyes boy. You're nothing but a coward."

(With Rose and Yumichika)

"Who the hell are you to tell me that?" Yumichika said angrily. "You don't know a damned thing about me. You can't understand how I feel."

"You're right. I don't know you that well so I can't understand how you feel." Rose conceeded then adds. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're irrationally hiding your strength when you can't afford to with so much at stake."

(With Love and Ikkaku)

"What are you yapping about? I told you I ain't doing nothing of the sort." Ikkaku said stubbornly.

"You ain't fooling anyone with that lame act of yours." Love said. "Look at you! You're so obssessed with keeping your real powers under wraps coz you're afraid of being treated differently that you don't see what's important anymore. You pride yourself on being a member of the best fighting force of the Gotei 13 and yet you're dishonoring your division by keeping your strength a secret instead of using all your powers to fulfill your assigned mission. In my book, THAT my friend, makes you...."

Love and Rose: ....A COWARD!!!!

(With Rose and Yumichika)

"My my my.... A little dissension in the ranks? Such an ugly predicament." Coolhorne said. "But it doesn't really matter how many you are. You will die here in my Rosa Blanca where nobody can see, hear or even feel you. This place blocks out all sights, sound and even spiritual pressure and you will pass on amongst these these beautiful roses and thorns alone without anyone noticing."

"Unfortunately, I don't see that happening anytime soon." Rose said casually as he grips the hilt of his zanpaktou. "Would you like me to show you why?"

"W-Wait...." Yumichika's voice stops Rose in mid-draw. The Vizard looks back and sees Yumichika struggling to his feet using his sword to prop himself up. "P-Please let me finish what I started Rose-San."

"Are you sure? You don't seem up to it." Rose asks.

Yumichika nods at this and said. "Yes. A coward I may be but I still have my pride as a member of the 11th Division. We always finish what we started and I want to finish this battle on my own."

Rose was about to say something when he notices the look in Yumichika's eyes. The Vizard nods at this and steps back. "Looks like you're serious now. That's good then. He's all yours."

Coolhorne watches as the shinigami called Yumichika stagger forward facing him in amusement. "How unseemly. You can hardly stand on your own let alone fight. How do you expect to beat me?"

Yumichika didn't answer the arrancar and instead, asked his own question. "You said a while ago that that this technique blocks the sight, sound and spiritual pressure from the outside, correct? Which means nobody could see, hear or feel what's going on here, correct?"

"Why yes. And this type of demise is especially cruel to someone who values beauty above everything else." Coolhorne said.

"I see...." Yumichika mutters as he closes his eyes. "Nobody else can see me.... Nobody else can hear me.... Nobody else can feel me...."

Yumichika's eyes suddenly snaps open and glows with a hidden power. His spirit pressure rises as he grips his zanpaktou tighter and said. "Thank you. Since you were kind enough to cut us off from the rest of the world Charlotte Coolhorne, let me give both you and Rose-San here a little show."

"What are you talking about." Coolhorne demanded.

Rose raises his eyebrows at Yumichika's sudden surge of power. "Heh! So he WAS holding back. This should be real good."

Instead of answering Coolhorne, Yumichika simply places his zanpaktou on his side and said. " 'Split And Deviate' Ruriro Kujaku." The blades of Yumichika's zanpaktou suddenly glows and splits into tendrils of solidified reiatsu which shoots out and binds Coolhorne.

"What the hell is this?" Coolhorne rages as he struggles against the tendrils which tied him up. Yet despite his best efforts, the arrancar couldn't free himself.

"It's useless to struggle. Look at the vines." Yumichika said. Coolhorne then looks at the vines and sees flowers growing all over. "Even as we speak, every last bit of your reiatsu is being drained by my vines and used to nourish those flowers. You can struggle all you want but you'll only be speeding up the process. And once all those flowers are in full bloom, your life will be over."

It was true. Coolhorne did feel his life energy being sucked away and there was absolutely nothing he can do about it. He glares at Yumichika and asks. "If you had this power all along, why the hell didn't you use it earlier?"

"Because as a member of the 11th Division, the use of any form of kido-type attacks is heavily discouraged. Fuji Kujaku is just a my zanpaktou's nickname and whenever I use it, he gets upset and doesn't show his real power. Only when I say his true name will he show his true form and ability which is a secret even to my own comrades." Yumichika explained. "I should really thank you because your Rosa Blanco gave me the opportunity to use it again. You should consider yourself fortunate because only one other person has seen and experienced Ruriro Kujaku."

Yumichika then looks at Rose. "And I trust that you will keep what you've seen here a secret as well?"

"Of course. I DO know how to keep a secret." Rose said with a smile then looks around appreciatively at the blooming, reiatsu-fed flowers. "It's not everyday I get to see beautiful flowers such as these. Very nice work."

"Thanks you knidly. I'm honored to meet someone who also appreciates beauty." Yumichika said before looking at Coolhorne. "It's over, Charlotte Coolhorne."

Coolhorne grits his teeth as he curses himself for his carelessness. He knew he was finished and there was only one thing he can do about it.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!"

**...................................................................................................**

"Say that again to my face you bastard. I dare 'ya." Ikkaku snarls at a largely unpreturbed Love.

"I'll say it as many time as you want. You're a coward." Love stated. "Avoiding the truth like the plague and letting yourself get beaten up just coz you don't want anybody to know you've got the power to easily trounce them is the mark of a scared man."

Ikkaku's only response was to throw a punch at Love who easily catches the 11th Division's fist.

"You see what I mean? Even when you're angry, you're still holding back." Love said. "You've got what it takes to kick this guy's ass so what's keeping you from doing so?"

Ikkaku doesn't answer Love.

"What are you scared off?" Love demanded.

*BOOM*

Love and Ikkaku jumps back to avoid a powerful punch from the Arrancar Po.

"I certainly hope that you haven't forgotten who your real enemy is." Po said looking at his two opponents. "And seeing as there are two of you now, I guess I have no choice but to show you my best punch."

From inside his sleeves, Po draws a zanpaktou that looked way too small for his towering stature. "Breath, Calderon." The already massive arrancar then transforms and grows to titanic proportions into what seemed to be a giant humanoid whale.

"Ughh.... So heavy.... So sleepy...." Po said as he slowly moves forward and stares down at his opponents who, from his point of view, looked like toys.

"Man.... I thought he was huge before but now he's as big as a building." Love said as he placed a hand over his face, preparing to don his mask. "Looks like I'll have to take you a bit seriously."

Moving fast for someone his size, Po cocks a massive fist back and throws a punch at Love. But before thw Vizard can react, something blurs in front of him and blocks the attack.

"What do you think you're doing you big tub of lard? Your fight with me is not over yet." Ikkaku said with his back on the arrancar as he used the broken shafts of his spear, along with his body to keep the massive Po's fist at bay.

"What are you saying? You're clearly unable to fight at my level so why not have someone else try? You'll get to live longer." Po stated as he withdrew his fist.

"Sorry. But as a member of the 11th Division, I have an obligation to finish a fight I started even if it kills me." Ikkaku said as he turns and faces Po and making Love wince at seeing the damage inflicted by Po's punch to Ikkaku's back which was still smoking. "So I'll guess you'll have to play with me a little longer."

Love was about to speak but Ikkaku interrupts him. "Skip it buddy. This is my fight so please don't interrupt." Ikkaku said, looking back at Love before adding. "But you're right. I AM a coward for not showing my real strength. The truth is fighting and dying under Zaraki-Taichou has always been my dream. But I can't do that if I get killed here.. I have to do everything I can to survive and worry about the consequences later."

Love studies the shinigami before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I can relate to that. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do after all." Love said with a small grin before leaping back.

Ikkaku nods gratefully at the Vizard before turning his attention back at Po. "By the way, I never did catch your name. Would you mind telling me?"

"I am one of his majesty Barragan's fraccion, Po." The arrancar answers.

"I see.... Sorry to keep you waiting then Po." Ikkaku said as he connects the broken shafts of his spear together and slips into a stance. "The name's Madarame Ikkaku, 3rd Seat of the Gotei 13's 11th Division. And this time, we fight for real."

Ikkaku's next words however, surprises both the arrancar and the vizard present.

"BANKAI!!!"

_"So that's what he meant when he said he was gonna fight for real."_ Love thought to himself with a chuckle.

Ikkaku's reiatsu rises sharply as a fierce wind obscures his figure from view. Moments later, the winds die down and reveals Ikkaku in his full bankai form as he looks at Po with a psychotic grin. "Ryuumon Hozukimaru."

"A mere third seat has achieved bankai? Standards must've fallen in Soul Society for someone like you to be able to perform it." Po stated.

It was Love who answers the arrancar. "You're a fool arrancar. Bankai is NOT something you can simply achieve. Our zanpaktous are a part of us and we have to be fully in synch to be able to draw out it's true power. If anything else, it's the exact opposite of what you believe. The fact that 3rd Seat Madarame can achieve bankai tells me that standards are rising to new heights."

"It still does not matter." Po said matter-of-factly. He still won't be able to beat despite him performing bankai."

"Is that so?" Ikkaku said wide a grin as he starts spinning his weapon around in the air. "Well then, we'll just have to see about that won't we?"

Po frowns to himself as he starts to notice something._ "What's this? His spiritual pressure is rising even further."_ The arrancar thought to himself as he watches the dragon on the shinigami's large guillotine start to turn red. _"Could it be that...."_

"From that look on your face, I can see that you're finally starting to notice it, huh?" Ikkaku cuts into his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Po asks.

"Hozukimaru is a pretty lazy bum you see. I need to swing him around or cut something to wake him up." Ikkaku explained. "But once he's fully awake and the dragon's crest on my guillotine is completely filled up is Hozukimaru at his most powerful. You remember when I told you before to start praying to whatever god you have ? You better start doing so now."

Ikkaku then looks up and notices that the dragon's crest was is completely filled up before looking back at Po. "Whoops.... Looks like it's too late for you. Ready or not arrancar, here I come." Ikkaku said.

Instead of answering, Po attacks by attempting a punch at the shinigami. But Ikkaku jumps back to avoid the earthshattering blow then jumps back in again and nearly chops off Po's hand with his massive monk's spade before the arrancar could pull it back.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Po howls in pain as he clutches his now useless right hand. "I'LL KILL YOUUUU!!!!" He bellows as he opens his mouth wide and starts charging a Cero. But before he can attack, Po feels a searing pain in his left arm and both his legs and looks down in time to find that Ikkaku has severed the tendons of his remaining limbs with his large dao.

The massive arrancar topples over on his back with a thunderous crash and looks up in time to see Ikkaku apppear above him with a smile on his face.

"Now I've got you exactly where I want you arrancar." Ikkaku said as he hefts the massive guillotine of his bankai. "Do you know why I insisted on the introductions? It's been a custom for members of my division to ask for the name of the person they're about to kill as well as giving that person the name of his killer."

"W-What kind of monster are you?" Po manages to gasp out despite the pain from his severed body parts.

Ikkaku's smile grew even wider as if pleased by what Po called him. "I'm one of the fighting monsters of the Gotei 13's 11th Division. 3rd Seat Madarame Ikkaku at your service." Ikkaku said a he leaps high up into the air ."Now here's something I've been saving up for a time like this. This is your end arrancar. GARYUUZANZAI!!! (Dragon's Fang Decapitation)" Ikkaku rockets back towards the ground holding the massive, reiatsu enhanced guillotine with both hands towards Po.

And as the shinigmi fell towards him with his blade, all the massive arrancar could do was helplessly scream.

Author's: Notes: And with that, my latest chappie for Bleached Legends is done. As usual, R&R pls.


End file.
